This invention relates to improvements in disposable liners for bedpans and the like.
Hospital authorities have long recognized the importance of minimizing to the greatest degree possible the risk of cross-infection occurring between patients or between patients and nursing staff. One source of cross-infection which exists to the present day arises from the distribution to patients of bedpans and the handling of these articles by the nursing staff or attendants both before and after use. Contamination of bedpans obviously occurs both from the waste products they receive and from physical contact with users. The equipment commonly utilized to wash such receptacles is not always effective in removing the resultant contamination and/or such equipment is not always utilized in the most effective manner by the attendants with the result being that an undesirably high percentage of the articles in question are left in a condition which is far from sterile. The problem is compounded by the fact that a conventional bedpan, by virtue of its inturned seat portion, has a surface which is completely hidden from view which complicates the cleaning procedure. In cases where sterile precautions are in effect, the attendants may be faced with the unpleasant task of washing such receptacles by hand utilizing suitable disinfectants thereby to supplement the routine mechanical cleaning procedure commonly employed. It can thus be said that the overall procedure involves the use of a considerable amount of manual handling and attendant time loss coupled with a great deal of wastage of hot water and/or disinfectant materials all of which contribute to higher hospital operating costs.
In an effort to alleviate the above difficulties, the prior art has provided various forms of disposable bedpans and liners many of which are made of fibrous pulp materials. Many of these designs have presented problems in terms of disposal in that they occasionally fail to disintegrate sufficiently rapidly as to avoid clogging of the drainage systems and in other cases difficulties have been encountered in providing adequate structural strength. Certain other designs of bedpan liners require the use of a specially designed bedpan which is a serious drawback in that few hospitals wish to be faced with the expense of replacing their inventory of bedpans to accommodate a particular form of bedpan liner. In addition, most if not all of the prior designs present problems in terms of the disposal of the collected waste from the liner; excessive manual manipulation of the liner is required with an attendant risk of spillage of the contents and/or contamination of the attendant's hands or garments.